Six Paths Sage Mode
Six Paths Sage Mode is a form which empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. It is a divine state gifted by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to those who have an iron faith and the guts to never give up. Attributes This mode drastically increases the user's physical parameters, Naruto becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guard and durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed. Naruto's jutsu are augmented with natural energy, making them significantly stronger; when he clashes two of his natural energy-infused jutsu with Sasuke Uchiha's strongest attack, Indra's Arrow, the Valley of the End and the surrounding area is annihilated. With the power he received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. With Yin–Yang Release, Naruto can rekindle a dying person's life force and restore lost organs. He gains the ability to levitate/fly, sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and can even touch Truth-Seeking Balls, a feat that surpasses the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. His sensing ability rises as well, and is empowered to the highest possible level when used in conjunction with his various chakra-modes. When using the power of all 9 Tailed Beasts, He possesses nine Truth-Seeking Balls of his own that float behind him when not in use, and is capable of manifesting more if need be. Chakra Mode Asura Kurama Mode.png|Naruto's Asura Kurama Mode. Like with regular Sage Mode, Naruto is capable of using it's Six Paths derivative in-conjunction with Nine-Tails Chakra mode, enhancing his abilities even further, called Six Paths Kurama Mode. He is even able to take it a step farther by utilizing the combined power of all 9 Tailed Beasts, he is able to enter a form known as Six Paths Sage Chakra Mode; a mode that greatly surpasses any other of his higher-forms. When using the former, he is able capable of manifesting Truth-Seeking Balls at will and as well as enter a Tailed Beast Mode of the Nine-Tails that rivals Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power. After using shadow clones to create several Tailed Beast Modes, Naruto can combine the clones' transformations into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms, similar to what Asura once used. This form is known as "Asura Kurama Mode". Appearance The one consistent hallmark of Six Paths Sage Mode are Naruto's eyes: his eyes are yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify standard Sage Mode. The appearance of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Chakra Mode is very similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms: his body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ☰ trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a bodysuit beneath the yellow coat. His skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated. Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Chakra Mode in Part II. Naruto's 2nd SPSM.png|Naruto's initial Six Paths Kurama Mode in Naruto: Guardians of the Eternal. Naruto's SPSM - Boruto Movie.png|Naruto's second Six Paths Kurama Mode in Naruto: Guardians of the Eternal. Naruto Part III SPSM.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Chakra Mode in Naruto: Guardians of the Eternal.